bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus Demolition Dure
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30736 |no = 1270 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 121 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 22, 25, 55, 58, 61, 64 |normal_distribute = 13, 10, 7, 25, 20, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |bb_distribute = 15, 5, 5, 5, 22, 12, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |sbb_distribute = 13, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 20, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 16, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = When Dure was tasked with intercepting the God Army before it could enter the capital, his younger sister supposedly remarked that Dure was a mere sacrificial pawn. Despite overwhelming odds, he did not hesitate to engage the God Army forces in direct battle. When he spotted a number of powerful disciples heading to the East Gate, he passed command to his lieutenant and rushed back just in time to save his younger brother. He laughed off an abusive tirade from his thankless brother, replying "As commander, I have fulfilled my duty to act as a diversion. As a brother, I still have a right to protect my own family." History tells that he fought bravely with his younger brother until the fall of the empire. |summon = In the end, I couldn't protect my men, or my younger brother. I had hoped they would live to see our father again... |fusion = Hey now, you think that's enough? You've still got so much more power within you! Push your limits! |evolution = The secret to my strength? Accept good and evil alike, without question. And live as myself! | hp_base = 5087 |atk_base = 2245 |def_base = 1927 |rec_base = 1761 | hp_lord = 6621 |atk_lord = 2765 |def_lord = 2422 |rec_lord = 2206 | hp_anima = 7513 |rec_anima = 1968 |atk_breaker = 3003 |def_breaker = 2184 |def_guardian = 2660 |rec_guardian = 2087 |def_oracle = 2303 |rec_oracle = 2563 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Obliterating Wrath Axe |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns |lsnote = 1.2% boost per 1% HP remaining & 10% chance to inflct 20% Spark debuff |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Roca Disruption |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & probable slight HP recovery when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = 120% boost & 20% chance to heal 20-25% of damage taken |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Earthstorm Hellaxe |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 650% x HP / base max HP, 25% chance to inflict 25% Spark debuff, 60% Def to Atk & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Ephialtes |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormous Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & damage taken hugely restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% boost to Spark vulnerability, 250% boost to Atk, Def & heals 75% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Resolution |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk when HP is high & hugely boosts Def when HP is low |esnote = 0.5% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining & 1% boost to Def per 1% HP lost |evofrom = 30735 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Dure3 }}